


The Boy of Room 3B

by larrystylinsonforever95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, larry au, moving in au, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonforever95/pseuds/larrystylinsonforever95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is just moving into a new apartment, with the help of his best friend, Niall. As he’s moving all of his stuff in, he happens to notice a boy who lives down the hall and thinks he is stunningly beautiful. Harry wants to talk to him (and maybe get him in bed)… if only he weren’t so shy.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Harry moves in down the hall from Louis and is super shy and is nervous to go talk to him but while waiting for the elevator, Louis comes up and starts up a conversation with him, and something clicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy of Room 3B

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, sooo I hope you all like it :)

“Hey, Niall, thanks so much for helping me move,” Harry says sincerely.

“No problem, man. What are best friends for?” Niall laughs.

“Dude, did you see that handsome bloke down the hall?” Niall adds.

“Dude, don’t,” Harry says, not looking at Niall. His head drops but there’s a smile on his face and he’s blushing. He adds, “But, yeah. I did,” still smiling.

“So..?” Niall says.

“So, what?” Harry responds.

“So are you gonna go chat him up?”

“Are you fucking crazy?” Harry’s voice cracks. “I don’t even know if he likes guys,” he adds.

“That’s why you go talk to him!” Niall pushes.

“I.. I can’t,” the smile disappears from Harry’s face.

 “Dude, I know you’re shy and all, but it can’t hurt to at least talk to the guy. Hell, maybe you’ll make a new friend – but there’s no bloody way that he’s taking my spot,” they both laugh.

 “And who knows, man, maybe something good will come of it…. you’ll never know, until you try,” Niall says.

“I.. I don’t know, Niall. Maybe I’ll go say hi next week sometime.”

“What? Why next week?” Niall interjects.

“Because I literally _just_ moved in. I would like to unpack and get settled in before I go chat up the hot guy in 3B,” Harry explains.

“Okay, that makes sense. Would you like me to help you unpack?” Niall asks.

“That would be great. Thanks a bunch, Niall. I owe you one,” Harry says, playfully punching Niall in the arm.

-

A week later, once Harry is all unpacked and settled in, he thinks about going to talk to the beautiful, blue-eyed boy down the hall. He paces back and forth, talking to himself, debating it.

“Okay, I’m gonna do it. I can do this. He’s just a guy.

“A really hot guy.

“With bright blue eyes.

“But what if he doesn’t like me.

“What if he’s not into guys.

“I can’t do this.

“Come on Styles, you’re twenty years old, just go talk to him.

“Oh but I can’t.

“But I have to start talking to some of my neighbors.

“Okay, I’m going. Right now!

He starts walking to the door. He grabs the door knob and stops.

“But he’s so gorgeous. Maybe I’ll wait a little longer. I can’t do this right now.”

And that’s what he does. He kicks off his shoes, plops himself on the couch and turns on the tv; and forgets all about the blue-eyed boy.

-

It’s been a month since Harry moved in and he still hasn’t found the courage to talk to the boy in 3B.

It’s early afternoon on a Tuesday and Harry is heading to the grocery store in town to pick up a few things.

He’s waiting for the elevator, when he hears a small voice from behind him.

“Hey there, mate,” the voice says.

He turns around to see the blue-eyed boy who lives down the hall and who Harry has been thinking about ever since he moved in.

“You alright, mate?” the boy asks.

Harry then realizes he was staring. Taking in the boys beauty. Tousled brown hair, eyes blue as the sky, perfect cheek bones, thin lips. It’s no wonder Harry was in awe.

“Oh, umm,” he giggles, “Yeah. Hi, I’m Harry Styles,” he says, extending his hand.

“Louis Tomlinson,” the blue-eyed boy says, grabbing Harry’s hand.

Louis’ hand is so much smaller than Harry’s. Harry finds it adorable.

 _His hand is so small.. and soft_ , Harry thinks, smiling to himself.

“Nice to meet you, Louis.”

“Yeah, you too, Harry. Say, you just moved in right?”

“Yeah. I just transferred to the local college and wanted to get a place of my own,” Harry responds.

“Oh, cool. What are you majoring in?” Louis asks.

“Photography.”

“You like to take pictures?”

“Uhh.. yeah,” Harry chuckles. “I used to take pictures just as a hobby, but it’s something I really enjoy doing, so I figured I’d like to do it professionally,” he explains.

“That’s cool,” Louis says, smiling at Harry.

The elevator finally reaches their floor. “So where are you off to today?” Louis asks, stepping into the elevator before Harry and pushing the ground floor button.

“Gotta go to the supermarket to get a few things for dinner tonight,” Harry tells him.

“What are you making?” Louis asks.

“My world famous tacos, nothing special,” he says, smiling.

“You like to cook?”

“Yeah. I always cooked meals for my family when I was younger.” Harry pauses, figuring it’s his turn to ask Louis something, “What about you? Do you cook?”

“Eh, no, not really. I’m not very skilled in the kitchen. I can make eggs, canned soup.. simple stuff like that,” Louis laughs.

“Well,” Harry thinks for a moment, “I’d be happy to give you a few pointers… if you would like.” He hides his face, not wanting Louis to see the nervousness, and the embarrassment for asking such a question to a guy he just met.

“Sure! That would be great,” Louis says, enthusiastically.

Harry’s face lights up. Already imagining what it will be like to have Louis over to his apartment and in his kitchen, teaching him how to cook. Harry wants to shout with excitement, but that will just have to wait till he gets back home.

They reach the ground floor and step out of the elevator. “Well, I hope I’ll see you around,” Louis says, smiling and blushing ever so slightly, Harry almost misses it.

“Yeah, you too,” Harry says, beaming with joy.

Louis pats Harry on his back before they go their separate ways.

The whole way down to the supermarket, Harry is thinking about what just happened to him. He actually met Louis, the boy he can’t stop thinking about. Hoping he kept his cool, and wasn’t completely embarrassing and hoping he hadn’t had scared Louis off.

 _He totally blushed when he said he hoped to see me around!_ Harry thinks to himself. _What does this mean? When should I invite him over? Will he ever invite me over to his place? Harry stop, you’re getting ahead of yourself._ With everything that’s racing through his mind, Harry feels like he might explode with joy.

He reaches the market. Quickly grabs what he needs – some ground beef, sour cream, tomatoes, and a couple other taco necessities. He pays, and then is on his way back to his apartment.

When he gets inside, he sees that Louis is waiting for the elevator. He walks up behind him, “Hey, Louis,” he says shyly.

Louis turns around, “Oh hey!” he cheers, like he’s glad to see Harry again so soon. “Back so soon?”

 

 _Ding._ The elevator doors open and they get in. Harry pushes the button for the third floor.

“Yeah, I got everything I needed,” Harry smiles.

“For your world renowned tacos?” Louis jokes.

Harry laughs, “Yeah.”

“Is anybody joining you for such an occasion?” Louis questions, not breaking from Harry’s eyes.

“Umm.. no. I called my best friend, Niall, to see if he wanted to come over, but he’s busy. So it’s just me tonight,” Harry explains.

“Oh, sorry to hear that. If these tacos are as great as you make them out to be, you should have someone to enjoy them with,” Louis says, trying to drop some hints.

They step out of the elevator, but stand by the doors, talking.

“Uhh… If you want… umm,” Harry stumbles for the words, “You’re more than welcome to join me,” again, not looking Louis in the eye.

“That sounds lovely,” Louis says, a smile on his face. “What time should I come over?”

Harry wants to jump out of his skin at this point, but he keeps calm on the outside, “Umm.. seven-ish?”

“Okay! Sounds great! I’ll see ya later!” Louis says. He starts heading towards his room but stops once he gets to the door. “Oh, Harry, what room are you in?” he shouts.

Harry, just about to his door, “3J,” he shouts back.

“Okay, thanks!” Louis laughs.

-

“I can’t believe this is happening… and tonight. I just met the guy and he’s already coming over for dinner. How is this real?” Harry says, talking to himself, smiling from ear to ear.

Harry periodically looks at the clock. It’s getting close to seven o’clock. The tacos are almost done. Harry’s heart is starting to race and he thinks he may puke.

Harry is finishing up cutting the toppings when he hears a _knock, knock, knock_ at the door. He rushes to clean up his hands and get to the door.

“Hey,” he says, smiling at Louis.

“Hey! Mmm, smells good,” Louis says, walking into Harry’s apartment.

“Perfect timing; dinner just got done,” Harry says, leading Louis to the kitchen.

“Oh, before we eat, I’d like to just freshen up a bit. Can I use your bathroom?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, sure. It’s down the hall to the right,” Harry says, pointing down the hallway.

Once Louis closes the bathroom door, he lets out a deep breath and walks up to the bathroom mirror, gripping the edge of the sink.

“Okay. You got this Louis. You can do this. This isn’t a date. It’s just two mates having dinner. It’s casual. Totally casual. Nothing to read too far in to. Nothing’s gonna happen, except making a new friend. One who is totally gorgeous and his eyes. Stop it! Get a hold of yourself Tomlinson. He’s probably not even into guys. Just be cool,” he whispers to himself.

He washes his hands and heads back out to the kitchen. There, Harry has the table all set, taco shells ready, and is waiting for Louis.

“Alright, well just help yourself. There’s plenty there,” Harry says.

Louis grabs a plate and fixes his tacos. Once Louis is finished, Harry gets his.

They sit down at the table and start eating.

“Mmm. Harry, these are really good,” Louis says, mouth full of food.

Harry chuckles, “Thanks,” he blushes.

The rest of their meal consists of nothing but awkward silence and the occasional stolen glance when the other isn’t looking.

“So,” Louis says, swallowing his last bite of food, “This was nice and the food was delicious. You’re a great cook, Harry,” he says sincerely.

Harry drops his head, blushing, “Thanks,” he says with a smile.

“Do you need any help cleaning up?” Louis asks. _Shit! No, Tomlinson, bad idea! Come on, it’s time for you to go home now_ , Louis thinks to himself.

“Nah, that’s alright. It’s not too much. I think I can handle it,” Harry says with a laugh.

“Oh, alright, well then I should probably be getting back to my room now. Thank you for inviting me and for a lovely evening,” Louis says with a grin.

“Not a problem. Thanks for coming.”

Harry walks Louis to the door.

“So I’ll see you around then?” Louis asks as he’s leaving.

“Yeah,” Harry says.

“Good,” Louis smiles. “See ya.”

“See ya,” Harry says as Louis is walking down to his room.

Harry shuts the door and lets out a long sigh.

“Wow,” he says to himself. “That was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time. I can’t believe he actually came. Louis was in _my_ apartment.” He pauses. “I just met him today and he’s already been over for dinner. Don’t you dare fuck this up Styles.”

Harry does the little bit of dishes and then goes to watch a comedy show on tv, still thinking about the day he just had.

Meanwhile, Louis is practically having a fit in his apartment.

“Oh my god!! I can’t believe that just happened!” he shouts. “This was probably one of the best days ever! And the fact that I caught him looking at me! Holy shit!” He stops to catch his breath. “Get yourself together Tomlinson. It was just dinner, nothing more. You ate, you thanked him, you left. That’s it. But ugh, I can’t remember the last time I ever felt this way about anybody. No, you can’t let your feelings ruin everything. Just play it cool. Play it out; you only just met the guy today. Get to know him… Ok.. I’m good. I got this. I can do this. Don’t fuck up.” He lets out a long breath, and then makes his way to the bathroom to grab a shower.

-

It’s been almost two weeks since Harry had seen Louis, partly because Harry spends a lot of his time in his room or goes out late at night to meet up with Niall for a couple of drinks.

“I should just go down to his room and see if he wants to grab a bite to eat or something. Nothing serious. Totally casusal. Friends do that. They ask each other to hang out. Go out to dinner, to a movie, to the mall. It’s friend stuff. We are friends right? I mean.. sure we didn’t talk much at dinner, but he was still over.” He says to himself. “I’ll ask Niall. He’ll know what to do.”

He calls up Niall.

“Wey hey!” Niall answers.

“Hey Niall, could you give me some advice?” Harry asks.

“Of course, dude. What’s up?”

“So umm… I uhh.. met the uh.. guy down the hall..” Harry trails off.

“What?! When?” Niall shouts.

“Uh.. almost a couple weeks ago..” Harry says shyly.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“I.. I don’t know.. I’m sorr..” Harry starts, getting cut off by Niall.

“I want details! Now!” Niall demands.

“I was out waiting for the elevator and he came up behind me and started talking to me..”

“What’s his name?! Is he nice?! What’s he like?!” Niall interrupts.

“Louis. He’s got the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen, and his ass! Holy shit it’s a thing of beauty! But he seems really nice. I mean, I’ve onl..”

“Have you guys talked much?!” Niall cuts in… again.

“I’ve only talked to him that one day. I had bumped into him at the elevator when I came back from the supermarket and sort of… umm.. I sorta..” Harry trails off.

“Sort of what, mate?”

“Sort of.. had him over for dinner..”

“HARRY! I’m so proud of you!!” Niall cheers. “So was it an actual date?”

“Uh.. no. It was just casual. And besides, we didn’t talk much during dinner.”

“And that was the only time you talked to him?” Niall asks.

“Yeah. Which is why I’m calli…”

“Well you need to get your ass down to his room and ask him out properly!!” Niall demands.

“That’s kind of why I’m calling. I was gonna go down and see if he wanted to go out for a bite, cuz friends do that kind of stuff. Him and I are friends right?” Harry asks.

“Umm.. I would say so.”

“And like.. he also asked if he would see me around. And when I said ‘yeah’ he said ‘good.’ So it seems like he wants to hang out again or something?” Harry says, questioningly.

“Then you definitely need to go do it. Hang up with me and go ask him!” Niall pushes.

“Alright. I’ll do it then,” Harry says.

“I need details afterwards!”

“Will do,” Harry laughs, “Thanks, Niall.”

After Harry hangs up the phone, he hears a knock at the door. He opens the door to see Louis.

“Hey,” Harry says with a smile.

“Hey,” Louis says, smiling back at Harry.

“Wanna come in?” Harry asks.

“Sure! Thanks. So uhh.. sorry I haven’t seen you in a while. I’ve just been busy lately. Helping to plan my sister’s surprise party,” Louis explains.

“That’s alright. I haven’t gone out much anyway. I’ve been rewatching _FRIENDS_ on Netflix,” he pauses, “You have a sister?” he asks.

“Yeah. I’ve got five younger sisters and a baby brother,” Louis says, proudly.

“Wow. Big family.” Harry says.

“Yeah. What about you? You got any sibling?”

“Just one. I’ve got an older sister,” Harry tells him.

“Oh, cool. So, _FRIENDS_ huh?” Louis says, changing the subject.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite shows.”

“Hey, same here!” Louis cheers.

“It’s a great show,” Harry says, smiling.

“It really is. So um.. you’re probably wondering why I just came knocking on your door… so uhh.. I know I just met you and don’t know much about you but I was wondering.. would you wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?” Louis asks nervously. “Not as like a date or anything.. just a couple of friends hanging out.”

Harry laughs a little to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asks, a little embarrassed for even asking.

“I was literally about to come ask you the same thing,” he laughs.

“Oh, haha,” Louis laughs. “I must be psychic. Wanted to beat ya to it,” he laughs.

“So where should we go?” Harry asks.

“There’s a café that’s just a few blocks from here. They’ve got pretty good food.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles. “Lead the way.”

The walk to the café doesn’t take more than fifteen minutes, but Louis periodically looks up at Harry when he’s not looking and blushes; and Harry does the same, looking down at Louis.

“Okay, this is it,” Louis says, getting the door for Harry.

“Thanks, man,” Harry says, blushing a little.

“Hi there,” greets the lady behind the counter, a big smile on her face. “What can I get for you?”

“Umm.. I’m not sure what I want yet. Louis why don’t you order first.”

“Alright. Uh can I get a reuben and a side of chips, please?” Louis asks.

“Oo that sounds good. I think I’ll have the same.”

“And can I get you boys anything to drink?” she asks.

“I’ll just have a fountain soda,” Harry tells her.

“Me too,” Louis adds.

“Alrighty. So I have two reubens, side of chips and two fountain drinks. Is this on one check or separate?” she asks.

“It’s sep..” Harry starts, but is cut off by Louis.

“It’s all on one,” Louis tells her, talking over Harry.

“I could have paid for myself,” Harry says with a smile.

“I know,” Louis says, smiling back. “This is my way of repaying you for inviting me over for dinner,” he says shyly.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Harry says, blushing.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“Well… thank you,” Harry says, gratefully.

“You are certainly welcome, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes light up at the sound of Louis so much as saying his name. _God, you’re ridiculous, Styles_ , he thinks.

“Order up,” the lady says.

Louis goes to get their food. “Thank you.”

“Alright. So tell me a little about yourself,” Louis demands as he puts their food on the table.

“Okay. Umm.. what do you wanna know?”

“Anything.. Everything,” Louis smiles.

“Well,” he takes a sip of his soda, “My middle name is Edward. Uhh.. I’m twenty years old. I was raised in Cheshire with my sister Gemma. My parents got divorced when I was around seven. My favorite color is orange. Umm.. oh and I love to play FIFA,” he says proudly. “Now you,” he says with a smirk.

“My middle name is William. I was born and raised in Doncaster. My parents split up when I was young, as well. My sibling’s names are Charlotte, Félicité, twins Phoebe and Daisy, and the youngest twins Ernest and Doris. My favorite color is red, and I also enjoy playing FIFA,” he smiles.

There’s a short silence.

“Oh! I also like to sing,” Louis adds.

“Oh really? Are you any good?” Harry asks.

“I’m not complete shit at it,” Louis laughs. “What about you? Do you sing at all?”

“I was in a band with a few of my mates back in high school.. I was the lead singer,” he says, breaking from Louis eyes, looking down at his food.

“So you were pretty good then, huh?”

“Uhh.. I guess,” Harry blushes.

“I would love to hear you sing sometime,” Louis smiles.

“Umm.. sure.” He takes a sip of his soda. “Only if I can hear you sing,” he smirks.

“Damnit, Styles,” Louis laughs, “Fine.”

Harry laughs too.

They finish their meals and walk back to their apartment complex.

When they get up to their floor, Harry says, “Thanks for a great day, Louis. And thanks for dinner,” he blushes.

You’re welcome,” Louis blushes. “This was a lot of fun.”

They stare in each other’s eyes for what seems like an eternity.

“Oh, before I forget, can I see your phone for a sec?” Louis asks.

“Uhh.. yeah sure,” Harry hands Louis his phone, “What for?”

“I wanna put my number in it so if you’re every lonely or wanna go do something you can text me,” Louis smiles.

Harry feels his face heat up and turn bright red. Luckily Louis is too busy putting his number in his phone to notice.

By the time Louis is done putting in his number and taking a picture set as the picture ID, Harry’s face is just a light shade of pink.

“Here you go,” Louis says, handing back Harry’s phone, a big smile on his face. “Don’t be afraid to use it,” he smirks.

“Thanks,” Harry says, looking down at his feet, not letting Louis see how much of a mess he is or how much he likes Louis. “Okay, well I should probably get going. Tomorrow is my first day of classes. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Aw, alright.” Louis gives Harry a pouty face. “I better hear from you,” he says as he starts backing up towards his room.

“You will,” Harry promises.

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis gives Harry one last smile before going into his room.

“Wow..” Louis sighs once he closes the door. “I can’t believe how beautiful he is. I need to tell Zayn about Harry; maybe he can give me some advice on what to do since he’s been with Liam for almost two years.”

Louis goes to call up Zayn but before he presses the ‘call’ button, he looks at the clock. It’s after 8:30pm. “Shit..” he mumbles. “I gotta be up early tomorrow, too. And Zayn and I’s chats last for hours… I’ll call him tomorrow.”

-

“What?! That just happened! Whatever _that_ was! My god Niall is gonna have a fit!” … “Shit, it’s getting too late to call Niall and tell him everything that happened. It’s gonna have to wait till tomorrow. He’ll just have to deal with it.”

Harry gets a shower and then goes to bed early to be up early for his first day of classes.

-

Harry told Niall when his first day of school was and what time he would be done with classes – his last class ended at 2:30. So after his first day, and right on the dot, he gets a call from Niall.

“Details now, Styles!” Niall demands, before Harry even has the chance to say hello.

“About what? My first day of school? It was great. I really like this school already, thanks for asking,” he says with a snarky attitude. He knew why Niall was calling.

“No! About last night you twat!”

“I know,” he laughs. “Sorry I didn’t call you last night to tell you. But it was almost 9 and I had to be up early for class. And I know this conversation would last _hours_.”

“That’s alright, mate. I kinda figured that was why. And I knew to call you after class. So I called.. and now I need details! Now! C’mon Harry! Spill it!”

“Last night… was… amazing.”

“Awww! Does Harry have himself a little boyfriend?”

“No.. at least not yet?”

“Why did you say it like a question?”

“I’m not sure.. with this whole Louis thing.”  
“What d’you mean?”

“Well.. as soon as I hung up with you, I was going to put my shoes on to go ask him, but he beat me to it. He came down to my room and asked me the same thing I was gonna ask him.”

“To go get something to eat?”

“Yeah. And so he took me to this little café that’s a few blocks down; he paid and everything.”

“You didn’t sit in total silence this time did you?”

“No. We had a really good conversation, mainly just talking about ourselves. Like the ‘getting to know you’ and all.”

“What happened when you got back to your apartments?”  
“I don’t mean to weird you out or anything but we like stared into each other’s eyes for I don’t know how long and then..”

“Dude, that shit doesn’t weird me out. You should know me by now,” Niall interjects.

“Right, sorry. So anyway, he wanted to see my phone..”

“What for?” he interrupts again.

“Get this.. he put his number in my phone! Out of nowhere!”

“Shit! He totally seems interested in you, man!”

“Really?”

“Absolutely!”

“I don’t know… I don’t wanna say anything in case he’s not. I don’t wanna ruin this, ya know… even if that’s all we are is just friends.”

“But he…” Niall stops himself. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I’m trying to see it from your perspective. And I know you get nervous and unsure about this stuff. So I say just give it some more time.”

“Okay. Thanks Niall. Umm.. I’ve got some school work to do so I’ll text ya later.”

“Sounds good, mate. Talk to ya later.”

Harry hangs up.

He gets in his car and drives back to his apartment to get started on the homework his photography professor assigned.

-

Harry is just about done with his schoolwork. It’s not due till the end of the week but he likes to get everything done early so he doesn’t have to worry about it. The task was to take pictures of household items using different features on the camera. Harry’s already got that part done; now he’s going through the pictures on his laptop, picking out the best ones to turn in.

As he’s going through his pictures, he frequently looks over at his phone. Debating whether it’s too soon or not to text Louis. He really wants to, but he also doesn’t want to seem desperate or anything.

After about 15 minutes of thinking it over, he picks his phone up, types Louis’ name into the new message box.

He types, ‘hey, it’s Harry’. His thumb hovers over the send for a minute, but eventually hits send.

He waits.

… And waits.

… And waits.

Almost an hour goes by and Harry thinks, “Shit. I knew it was too soon. I’ve probably scared him off now,” and a sad look washes over Harry’s face.

He gets up and starts walking toward the kitchen to get a drink when his phone vibrates. It’s from Louis.

The text reads, ‘hey! I was hoping to hear from you! sorry it took so long to get back to you, I was in the shower lol’

Harry sends back, ‘oh that’s alright haha’

Within a minute, his phone goes off again.

‘so what are you up to?’

‘nothing much, just got done with schoolwork, trying to figure out something for dinner. you?’

‘watching _Grease_ then going out with a couple of my mates to get some drinks. would you wanna come along?’

‘are you guys gonna be out late?’

‘most likely’

‘I can’t cuz I have school in the morning. thanks for offering though’

‘:(’

‘I know. I’m sorry maybe another night when I don’t have to be up for school’

‘how about this weekend just you and me?’

‘sure :)’

‘yay :) lol’

‘alright well I gotta go find something for dinner I’ll ttyl’

‘have fun :)’

‘you too :)’

-

That night, Zayn and his boyfriend Liam come over to Louis’ place and they head out to a local bar for a few drinks.

“What’s going on with you, man? I haven’t seen you like this in a while,” Zayn

“Okay, so I have a lot of shit to tell you, man,” Louis says eagerly.

Zayn has only seen Louis _this_ happy one other time before. That was when he was going out with his last boyfriend, Stan.

“I’ve met somebody.”

“Really?” Liam asks excitedly.

Louis nods.

“Oh, that’s so great. I’m so happy for you, Louis,” Zayn says, placing his hand over top of Louis.

“Well?” Liam pauses. “Tell us about him.”

“His name is Harry, he’s twenty years old and he’s enrolled at the local university.” Louis feels his face turning red.

“You really like this guy, don’t you?” Liam asks.

“Yeah,” Louis blushes. “There’s something about him. I don’t know about him, but I sure as hell felt something the first time I met him.”

“What d’you mean? Doesn’t he feel the same about you?” Zayn asks.

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know if he’s into guys. I mean.. it seems like it. Like a couple weeks ago, he invited me over for dinner, we didn’t talk much, but I caught him looking at me when he thought I wasn’t looking. But I… I don’t know. I don’t wanna scare him away if he’s not,” sorrow washing over his face.

“I know what you mean. I was the same way with Liam, but I’m glad I grew the balls to tell him how I really felt and look where we are now,” Zayn says with a smile.

Liam leans in and presses a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“So, what do you think I should do?” Louis asks.

“Well,” Liam takes sip of his beer, “How sure are you that he’s into you?”

“Umm.. I don’t know.. pretty sure?”

“Maybe, since you aren’t a hundred percent sure, spend more time with him to see if he gives away any more hints,” Zayn suggests.

“Yeah, ok, good plan,” he says as he downs the rest of his drink.

-

After Harry eats his dinner he texts Niall.

‘Niall come over’

Not even five minutes later, ‘I’m on my way’

Twenty minutes later, Niall shows up and walks right in the door.

“What’s up, mate? Is something wrong?” he asks.

“No, I was bored and wanted to hang out,” Harry smiles.

“Oh ok.”

Niall kicks off his shoes and goes out the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“So what’s been going on with you and Louis?” he asks from the kitchen.

“I texted him earlier, that’s it. He was going to the bar tonight with some friends,” Harry explains.

“Why didn’t you go with them? Did he not invite you?” Niall asks, going to join Harry on the couch.

“No, he did. He said they would probably be out late and I have school tomorrow.”

“Ooohhh, gotcha.”

“But he said him and I could go sometime over the weekend,” Harry adds.

“Oh?” Niall smirks, raising one eyebrow.

“Nothing’s gonna happen, Niall. Wipe that look off your face,” he giggles.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if anything does.”

“Yes, Niall, I promise,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

“I saw that,” Niall proclaims.

They laugh and turn on the tv and watch _FRIENDS_ for the rest of the evening.

-

It’s Tuesday afternoon, Harry’s in class taking notes, when his phone vibrates. When the professor isn’t looking, Harry pulls out his phone to see who texted; it’s from Louis.

‘hey Harry!! :)’ the text reads.

There’s about twenty minutes left of class, so Harry figures Louis can wait. He doesn’t want to get caught texting in class. Harry’s the good student who follows all of the classroom rules; so he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Not even ten minutes later does Harry’s phone start vibrating again. It’s another text from Louis.

‘Harold!!’

Harry ignores it and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Five minutes later… ‘HAROLD ANSWER ME!!’

Harry is about to text Louis back when the professor decides to let the class out early today. Thank goodness too. Louis was getting antsy.

‘hey, sorry i was in class. what’s up?’ Harry texts back.

‘i wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight :)’

Harry has a huge test on Friday that he really should start studying for but he decides to blow it off and spend the evening with Louis because why not? He hasn’t seen Louis a whole lot lately; or not as much as he would like. Or as much as Louis would like, but Harry doesn’t know that.

‘yeah sure! what did you have in mind? :)’ he texts back.

‘i was thinking maybe an early movie and then dinner afterwards?’

‘that sounds great :) what time you wanna meet up?’

‘be at my room at say 4:30 :)’

Harry is so tempted to send back ‘ _it’s a date :)_ ’ but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to scare Louis away.

‘ok see you then :)’ Harry sends.

‘:)’

-

“I’m going out with Louis tonight,” Harry blushes into the phone.

“What are you two gonna get up to?” Niall says. Harry can picture the huge grin on Niall’s face.

“We’re going to a movie and then out to dinner,” Harry smiles.

“IT’S A DATE?!” Niall proclaims.

“Not officially, but it sure as hell seems like it, doesn’t it?”

“HELL YES IT DOES!” Niall shouts.

“Niall, please don’t shout,” Harry laughs, “I don’t want to go deaf.”

“I’M EXCTIED FOR YOU MAN!” Niall cheers.

Harry laughs. “I know. I can’t wait for tonight,” Harry blushes.

“What time are you going out?”

“I’m going down to his room at 4:30.”

“Oh, ok. So you got a few hours to go. Do you know what you’re going to wear?”

“Umm.. no not yet.”

“You got time to figure it out. You better let me know every detail afterwards, Styles.”

“I know, Niall. I will,” Harry smiles.

-

4:30 came a lot faster than Harry thought. He’s in brushing his teeth – _I need to make sure my breath smells good, ya never know what may happen at the movies_ , he thinks to himself – and then he’s heading down the hallway to room 3B.

Louis on the other hand is a nervous wreck right now. He just asked out the guy he can’t stop thinking about out on a date, without actually asking _will you out with me?_ He is pacing around his living room trying to calm his nerves. And then he hears a knock at the door.

 _Oh shit_ , he thinks. He runs to the kitchen to look at what time it was. “4:30!” he shouts and runs back out to the living room. He pauses at the door to catch his breath before he opens it.

“Harry!” he greets. “C’mon in,” gesturing for Harry to come inside.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Harry drops his head, blushing at the ground so Louis doesn’t see. “What are we going to see?” he brings his head up and locks eyes with Louis.

“Mmm.. don’t know yet. We can figure it out when we get there,” Louis smiles.

“Alright then. Shall we go?” Harry asks, motioning toward the door.

“Let’s,” Louis says, linking arms with Harry.

Harry doesn’t know what to think about this. _Louis.. has his arm linked around mine. What does this mean? Or is he just joking around?_ Harry thinks. He doesn’t worry too much about it. Now he’s worrying about what’s going to happen at the movie theater; if anything will happen. He’s really wishing something does but he’s trying not to get his hopes too high.

When they get to the movie theater, they see that none of the movies start at 5 o’clock and the next one for the movie they want to see doesn’t start till 6:30.

“What now?” Louis asks.

“Do you wanna wait?”

“Eh, not really.”

“Well we could go have an early dinner.. if you want. And then we could go back to my room and watch tv,” Harry offers.

Louis face lights up at that. “Yeah, okay!”

They walk back down the street to the little restaurant on the corner for some fish and chips and then head back to their apartment complex.

On the elevator, Louis is standing, basically, pressed up against Harry’s side.

Harry so badly wants to wrap him arms around Louis and hold him tight, but he uses all of his will-power to restrain himself.

Meanwhile. _Why won’t he wrap his arms around me or do something? I’m practically throwing myself at him. I know he likes me. I’ve seen the way he looks at me. So what gives?_ Louis thinks to himself.

But Louis doesn’t want to scare Harry away, incase he’s wrong about how Harry feels about him, so he doesn’t do anything. He just stands pressed right up against Harry.

When they get up to Harry’s room, Harry asks, “What do you wanna watch? We can watch tv or I could put a movie on?”

Louis goes over to Harry’s DVD collection and looks them over. “Hmm… I see you don’t have _Titanic_ ,” he says.

“Uhh.. yeah. I uhh.. haven’t seen the whole thing..” Harry trails off, acting a little embarrassed.

Louis’ jaw drops. “WHAT?! HOW HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN THE WHOLE THING?!” Louis proclaims.

“I don’t know. I guess I got bored with it? It’s been a while,” he replies.

“Alright, that settles it. I’m gonna go down to my room and grab my copy of it and I’m going to sit you down and we’re gonna watch it and you’re gonna like it,” Louis orders.

And sure enough he storms out of Harry’s room to go get his DVD.

When he returns, Harry’s already making popcorn.

“Mmm, that popcorn smells wonderfull, Harry,” Louis calls from the living room as he starts setting up the movie.

Louis starts the movie, Harry comes in with a big bowl of popcorn and Louis snuggles up in to Harry’s side.

Harry still doesn’t know what to do, so he just sits there and tries to focus on the movie.

“Harry,” Louis says looking into Harry’s dark, green eyes, “You can put your arm around me.”

Harry’s breath catches, Louis doesn’t notice it, but Harry brings his arm up and wraps it around Louis’ shoulders. Louis nuzzles in even closer.

Harry tries to calm down so that Louis doesn’t hear his heart racing. The feeling of Louis being pressed against his chest goes straight to his groin. It takes all of his strength to focus on anything but Louis’ head resting against his shoulder.

Louis, on the other hand, is getting so much enjoyment out of this. He feels Harry tense up and that makes him relax into Harry even more; trying to get Harry to relax and to go with it.

Harry is so warm. _I could stay like this forever,_ Louis thinks. He can still feel how tense Harry is.

He sits up, his face just inches from Harry’s. “Harry,” he pauses, “it’s alright, you can relax,” he smiles.

“What?” Harry asks, he was totally zoned out.

“You’re so tense.”

“What? No I’m not,” Harry denies.

“Yes, you are. I can feel it. So take a deep breath, and relax.”

Louis has the urge to lean in, closing the space between him and Harry. But he doesn’t.

-

Once the movie is over, neither one of them moves.

Finally Louis sits up a little and puts his hand on Harry’s chest, “So,” he smiles, “What’d you think?”

“It was really good,” wiping away a few tears.

“Aww, it’s okay Harry, it’s just a movie” Louis says fondly, wiping Harry’s dampened cheek.

“That was really good,” Harry finally says.

“See! Now what did I tell you! Are you glad you watched it?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry sniffles. “And I’m glad I watched it with you,” he smiles.

Louis blushes, face still inches from Harry’s. He wants to. He really wants to. He’s about to lean in when Harry gets up and goes to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back. Gotta clean myself up a bit,” Harry says.

“Damnit, so close,” Louis groans to himself once Harry disappears into the bathroom. “So fucking close.” He lays back against the couch, arms crossed over his chest, and lets out a sigh.

In the bathroom, Harry is leaning against the sink, shoulders hunched, head low, “He was about to kiss me.” “He was totally about to kiss me,” he says to his reflection. “Oh my god. Ok Styles pull yourself together.”

He heads back out to the living room and sees Louis slumped on the couch, his eyes are closed.

“Louis?” Harry whispers.

No response.

Louis fell asleep. So Harry pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and covers him up.

It’s almost 11 o’clock. Harry’s got class tomorrow at nine. He goes back in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

Louis hears the water running in the bathroom and opens his eyes. He wasn’t really asleep; just faking it so he could stay over at Harry’s.

He hears the bathroom door open and quickly shuts his eyes. Then he slightly opens one eye to see what Harry does.

Harry doesn’t even look back to Louis; he just goes into his bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack.

-

Louis wakes up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and to go to the bathroom.

On his way out of the bathroom, he stops at Harry’s door.

Louis thinks, _Should I go in? I could say I had a nightmare and that’s why I’m in your bed_. He ponders for a moment. _Okay. Yeah. I’m going in_.

He quietly opens Harry’s door so that he can sneak in and closes it back to where it was. Then he goes over to Harry’s bed and carefully crawls in under the covers, trying not to wake Harry up.

Harry groans and rolls over so that he’s facing Louis, but he doesn’t wake up.

Louis stares at him.

“My god you’re beautiful,” he whispers. “All the things I would love to do to you right now.”

Harry starts moving.

Louis freezes.

Harry rolls onto his back, still sound asleep.

Louis tries to snuggle in as close as he can to Harry, without disturbing him. He manages to get a couple inches away, without pushing his luck, and soon he falls fast asleep.

-

When he wakes up, Harry is shocked to see Louis in his bed. And not only that, his arm is draped over Louis’ side.

 _I didn’t ask him to sleep in here with me, did I? Why is he here? The last I remember he was asleep on the couch. Hmph_.

He stretches himself awake and gets up to go out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Louis is still sound asleep.

After his tea, Harry gets a quick shower and gets dressed for school; being quiet not to wake up Louis.

He grabs a banana and a bottle of water for on his way to school.

About an hour after Harry left, Louis starts to wake up. He sits up and looks over at Harry’s side of the bed. He smiles his crinkly eyed smile then flops back down on the bed.

Louis takes his good old time getting up. But when he does, he makes Harry’s bed before he goes back to his room.

-

“Niall, you’re never going to believe this,” Harry says, on the phone.

“What’s up? HOW DID YOUR DATE GO?!” Niall shouts.

“Seriously… Niall.. cool it with the shouting,” Harry jokes.

“DETAILS, NOW!”

“Alright, alright,” he takes a breath, “So we missed the movie, but we still went to dinner. After that we went back to my place and watched a movie..”

“What did you watch?” Niall cuts in.

“ _Titanic_.”

“OooOooo.”

Harry can practically hear the smirk on Niall’s face.

“And?” Niall asks.

Harry smiles to himself, thinking about what happened last night.

“That’s not it was it?! Please tell me there's more! Harry, there better be more!”

“Oh.. yeah, of course there's more,” he laughs. “Alright so that was the first time I had seen the whole thing of _Titanic_ , right, so of course I cried when Jack died, and Louis wiped my tears away and…” he pauses.

“And, what, Harry?!?”

“His face was only inches from mine,”

“Harry..?” Niall asks, anticipating what Harry will say.

“He leaned.”

“He kissed you?!” Niall cheers.

“No.”

“What?! Why not?!”

“I panicked, and I got up to go to the bathroom,” Harry says, feeling a little ashamed.

“Harry..” A hint of disappointment in Niall’s voice.

“I know. I know. But..”

“But?” Niall interrupts.

“After I came out of the bathroom, I seen he was asleep on the couch, so I covered him up with the blanket.”

“Oh, well that’s not that exciting.”  
“I didn’t get to the exciting part yet. So I got a shower, then went to bed since I had classes in the morning. But I don’t know when he came in, but Louis came in and got in bed with me,” Harry blushes.

“OoooOooOOoo,” Niall coos. “See, I knew it. I knew he totally likes you.”

“I still don’t want to be the first to say how I feel, ya know?”

“Yeah I get it. I know it’s hard for you. But I see good things in your future, Mr. Styles. Keep me posted when anything else happens.”

“I will. Alright, I gotta go, I have one more class for the day. I’ll talk to you later, man.”

“Later, mate.”

-

“I SLEPT OVER AT HARRY’S! AND IN HIS BED!” Louis cheers into the phone.

“What?! What happened?! Oh I’m so happy for you, Louis!” Zayn and Liam both cheer from the other end of the line.

“We missed the movie so we went to dinner and then went back to his place to watch a movie. I seen he didn’t have _Titanic_ and he never seen the whole thing, so I ran down to my place to get it. Then after the movie, Harry was crying -- because who doesn’t, especially when you watch it for the first time – so I was brave enough to wipe away some of his tears, our faces only inches apart, then I leaned in but as I did, he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.”

“So you didn’t get to kiss him?” Liam asks.

“No! And I was so pissed about it! I was so close!” he proclaims.

“Okay, so what happened after that?”

“Well while he was in the bathroom, I came up with the idea to pretend to be asleep so I could stay over. And so when I heard the door open I laid down on the coach and closed my eyes. Then he covered me up with a blanket and went to get ready for bed.”

“Well at least to still got to sleep over,” Zayn interjects.

“Wait, I’m not finished. So I think it was around 3:30 or so when I woke up to get a drink of water and use the toilet. After I came out of the bathroom I stopped outside his bedroom door.”

“Anndddd..?” Liam asks excitedly.

“I debated it..” Louis smiles.

“Annnddddd…????” Zayn chips in.

“I went in and got in his bed,” Louis blushes; smiling from ear to ear.

Then all Louis can hear is cheering and a high five coming from the other end.

Once Liam and Zayn calm down a little, Zayn asks, “Have you talked to him about last night yet?”

“No, not yet. He left for school before I woke up. But was gonna call him later or go down and see him after he gets home.”

“What are you gonna say to him?” Liam asks.

“Umm.. I’ll apologize for getting into bed with him uninvited and then say I had a bad dream.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds good,” Liam says.

“Yeah. I’m so happy for you man, I really am,” Zayn adds.

Louis blushes. “Thanks.”

“Let us know how it goes then, alright?” Zayn says.

“I will.”

They hang up.

-

Louis waits till 4:30, when he knows Harry will be home from classes, to go down and talk to him.

Harry’s in the bathroom when _knock, knock, knock_. He rushes to wash his hands. _Knock, knock, knock_. “Coming,” he hollers.

He opens the door. “Louis,” he says with a smile. “Sorry, I was having a wee.” He steps aside for Louis to come in.

“So…” Louis starts

“So..” Harry repeats.

“Sorry about last night. I had a bad dream and…” he trails off.

“Oh. Oh that’s alright. I’m the same way. Don’t like to be alone after having a nightmare.”

Louis’ face lights up.

“So, uh,” Louis rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, that’s what I came to tell yo..”

“Did you try to kiss me last night?” Harry blurts out. He’s already regretting asking that question.

Louis freezes. He gets a sinking feeling the pit of his stomach, like someone punched him as hard as they could.

He wants to tell Harry that _Yeah, I did,_ but the way he asked was harsh. Like he was somehow disgusted at the idea of Louis trying to plant one on him.

“What? No. Why would I do that?” he finally gets out.

“Oh. I don’t know. I.. uh.. sorry. I guess I misread you.” Harry’s face turns red with embarrassment.

… _Awkward silence._

“So, uh.. I guess I’ll get going then. I’m sure you have a ton of schoolwork to do.” Louis starts walking toward the door.

Harry still standing in silence.

“Wait,” Harry says. “Would you, uh.. wanna stay for dinner? I’m making my world famous tacos again.”

“Uh.. sure,” Louis grins.

-

Expecting to sit in silence, Harry is surprised the awkwardness disappears. They’re talking about classes and work and laughing over the stupidest things, and it’s nice. This is what they’re used to.

After dinner, Louis thanks Harry and goes back to his place. Still hung up on how Harry asked that question.

_Maybe he’s not into me._

-

A couple of weeks go by and Harry and Louis haven’t seen much of each other, aside from the occasional running into each other on the elevator.

Harry’s been really busy with school and Louis recently got a job at a local bakery, so he’s been really busy with that.

But they pretty much text each other every day. Sometimes Harry is exhausted after classes and after all of his homework that he crashes early so he doesn’t get back to Louis, or he’s so overloaded with homework and studying that he forgets about the five messages Louis texted him. 

‘i miss you :(’ reads a text one night.

Harry’s been working on a project for almost three hours, so he takes a little break – he’s earned it.

‘i miss you too :(’ he replies.

‘do you have any free time? :(’

‘not really, not until holiday break which is in a couple months :(’

‘wahhh i wanna see you :(’

‘i know, I wanna see you too, but i’ve just got so much schoolwork to do. i knew it was gonna be a lot but jesus this is insane, maybe I could make some time this weekend so we could get a bite to eat or watch a movie or something,’ Harry types.

‘ok! good cuz i really need to see you.. like asap or i might go nuts :)’

‘i know.. same here :)’ Harry sends a blushing smile emoji.

‘alright, well i best be getting back to work on my photography project, i’ll keep you posted about this weekend :)’ Harry sends.

‘okayy! ttyl love! :)’

_Love. He’s never called me love before._

It’s a quarter to midnight and Harry is just about done with his project. There’s just a few more things that need to be done, but he can finish them before class starts.

He packs all of his school stuff up, brushes his teeth, and climbs into bed; his mind still racing over _love._

-

Friday night, Harry texts Louis, ‘hey, would you wanna come over and watch a movie? looks like tonight will be the only time we can do anything, i’ve got a huge test on monday that i need to start studying for”

A response comes almost immediately.

‘sure! what time do you want me to come over? :)’

‘now, if you can :)’

‘i’ll be right down!’

Not even a minute later, _knock, knock, knock_.

“Well that was fast,” Harry smiles as he opens the door.

“I really wanted to see you,” Louis says, sounding a little winded. “So what are we gonna watch tonight?”

“I was thinking _Grease_ ,” Harry says with a smirk.

Louis gasps, “My favorite!”

“I know, that’s why I picked it. I went and bought it this afternoon,” he smiles.

“Harry, you didn’t have to do that. I own it. I could have just brought it over.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise cause I know it’s your favorite and because I haven’t seen you in a while. I wanted a special movie night with you,” he blushes.

“Awww, Harry. You’re so sweet,” Louis says, bringing one of his hands up to Harry’s cheek.

Harry melts into his touch.

As they watch the movie, Louis gets really into it. Singing along to every song. Getting up and dancing to _Greased Lighting_ and _Born to Hand Jive_ and Harry doesn’t think he could love Louis any more.

Yes.

He loves Louis.

He really, truly, loves Louis.

He doesn’t know when it happened, or how it happened, but now he knows.

He realizes just how much he is in love with Louis Tomlinson.

The boy from room 3B, who he met waiting for the elevator.

Harry loves him.

But he can’t tell him that. That could ruin everything they have right now.

And what they have is really great.

Harry pushes his feelings down to the pit of his stomach and tries to not let them show for the rest of the evening.

“Ahh what a great movie!” Louis says, once the movie is over.

“You know this movie by heart, don’t you?”

“Well I should. I played Danny Zuko in my schools play,” he says proudly.

“Do you have videos of that? I’d love to see it,” Harry laughs.

“Yes I do, but I’m not showing it to you,” Louis teases.

“Why not?” Harry says, acting offended.

“It’s embarrassing!”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It is. And that’s why you’re never going to see it,” Louis says, playfully poking Harry in the chest.

Louis is sitting pressed up against Harry’s side now.

Staring into Harry’s big green eyes.

Harry’s staring back, not breaking away.

It’s coming.

Harry can feel it.

Louis is going to kiss him this time.

Harry is finally going to _taste_ Louis.

Harry doesn’t move.

He wants Louis to be the one to make the first move.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he moves away. Then he stands up, thanks Harry for inviting him over, gives him a warm hug and leaves.

His excuse, “I’ve got an early shift at the bakery tomorrow, so I should be going.”

“Oh, alright.”

“Let me know when you’re free again, maybe we can go out and do something instead of staying in,” he smiles.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well.. see ya later then.”

“See ya.”

Louis gives Harry one last, fond smile and then is out the door.

-

Finally! It’s winter break! Harry doesn’t have to worry about school and homework for over a month and he couldn’t be any happier. This semester has been nothing but a ton of stress.

Now he gets to spend more time with Louis; since he really hasn’t seen him much since school started.

It’s been a little over two months since Harry and Louis first met. So as their “two month anniversary” Louis treats Harry to a movie and dinner, where they meet up with Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

“Hey, Niall!” Harry calls.

Niall is standing outside of the restaurant talking with Liam and Zayn, waiting for Louis and Harry.

“Oh, good,” Louis says. “Looks like you’ve already met, saves us from doing the awkward introductions,” he laughs.

“Except for one,” Harry adds.

“Niall, this is Louis. Louis, Niall.”

“Right, ha! Liam, Zayn this is Harry. Harry, that’s Liam and Zayn.”

They all laugh.  
“Shall we go in? I’m starving,” Niall says.

They go in and get a table right away.

Of course Harry and Louis sit next to each other, then Niall sits next to Harry and Liam and Zayn are to the left of Louis.

-

The whole night consists of Harry and Louis being completely flirty with each other. Harry’s around Louis’ chair, Louis’ hand resting on Harry’s leg, fond smiles, heart eyes, the works.

The other three boys can’t understand how those two don’t see how obvious they are.

“Why don’t they just tell each other how they feel?” Liam whispers to Zayn.

“I know Louis. He’s too afraid to admit his feelings to anyone he has feelings for. And it looks like Harry is the same way.”

Harry and Louis aren’t paying attention at the moment; they’re caught up in their own conversation. But Niall overhears and joins in.  
“What are we talkin about?” he whispers.

“How they won’t tell each other how they feel and how Harry seems to be the same way Louis is and is too afraid of saying anything at the risk of ruining everything they have,”  Zayn tells him.

“Oh. Yeah. Harry has been wrong about this stuff in the past and he’s really shy. So there’s no way he’ll say anything.”

“Yeah, Louis has had some pretty bad breakups in the past, and he’s had crushes on straight friends..” Zayn trails off.

“What are ya talking about, lads?” Louis asks.

“Oh.. nothing,” Liam says nervously.

“Uh huh.. I’m sure it was nothing,” Louis, giving the other three boys a knowing looks.

-

After they eat, they all head back to Harry and Louis’ apartments.

“Well tonight was fun! Thanks for inviting us,” Niall says, once they reach Harry and Louis’ floor.

“Yeah, we should all go out more often,” Zayn adds.

“Yeah, definitely!” Liam adds.

“Thank god I have time now, now that school is over for the holidays,” says Harry.

“What shall it be next time? A game of football in the park?” Louis asks.

“Karaoke!” Harry cheers, winking at Louis.

“How about no,” Louis laughs.

“I will hear you sing, one way or another, even if I have to force you,” Harry threatens with a smile.

“Yeah.. ok.. sure you will,” Louis says sarcastically.

“Just you watch,” Harry smirks.

“Alright, well I hate to break up this little love fest but I really need to use the bathroom,” Niall interrupts.

“Yeah, we best be going, too,” Louis says to Liam and Zayn.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then,” Harry says to Louis.

“Bye, love!” Louis says, and leads Liam and Zayn down to his room.

“See ya,” Harry smiles.

Niall turns Harry around and starts walking toward Harry’s room.

-

“You need to tell him!!” Zayn shouts.

“Don’t you think I know that,” Louis grumbles.

“I seen the way you were looking him. And the way he looked at you. He totally feels same way about you as you do about him. Tell. Him!” Liam demands.

“I don’t know. You guys know how I am with this kind of stuff.”

“I know. I know. But we’re a hundred percent certain he feels the same way,” Zayn promises.

“I… I don’t know..”

“Louis! You have to do this. You _can_ do this. We believe in you,” Liam assures, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Meanwhile…

“Harry! You’re such twit! You know that?” Niall shouts.

“What for?” Harry questions defensively.

“You know Louis is in to you right?”

“I.. I don’t know. I think?”

“He is! The way he was looking at you tonight..” Niall trails off.

“That doesn’t mean anything, Niall. I’ve had guys look at me like that before and thought they were into me, but they weren’t. It’s been nothing but heartbreak for me. I don’t wanna mess this up, Niall. What I have with Louis now is amazing. I’m not going to risk screwing it all up.”

-

Niall meets up with Liam and Zayn on the elevator after leaving Harry and Louis’ apartments.

“Did you guys talk to Louis?” Niall asks.

“Yeah. You talk to Harry?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah. He’s in denial that Louis has feelings for him. He doesn’t have the greatest self-confidence… or self-esteem.”

“Yeah, Louis’ not any better.” Liam adds.

“We have to do something. Talk some sense into them. Get them to grow some balls and tell each other how they feel. Cause this is getting ridiculous. It’s so obvious, but somehow neither one of them sees it,” Niall says.

“They’ll be so much happier when they’re officially together,” Zayn says.

“It’s gonna take some work, but I think we can do it,” Niall says with confidence.

“Let’s swap numbers so we can keep each other posted with any progress,” Liam says.

“Yeah, good idea,” Niall says.

_They exchange numbers._

“Alright, so I’ll talk to you lads later,” Niall says.

“Alright, man, talk to you later,” Liam says.

They go their separate ways… with a mission, get Harry and Louis together.

Harry’s holiday break is going quick. Much quicker than he had expected. He’s down to his last week of freedom before the loads of work and stress return.

He doesn’t think about it too much though because over this past month, he’s been spending a lot of time with Louis.

They mostly like to stay in and have movie nights and order take out; enjoying each other’s company.

Louis keeps trying; getting closer and closer to finally kissing Harry. But something holds him back. He’s not quite sure what it is, but whatever it is, it’s getting annoying.

-

 _Just kiss him you idiot! What’s your problem?_ He thinks one night.

Harry is over at his place; they’ve ordered Chinese, and are watching some sitcom on tv.

This is Harry’s last free night before he goes back to school in the morning.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Louis says. “We’re not gonna hang out this much when you’re back in school, right?”

“Yeah, probably not..” he drops his head.

“Promise you’ll text me every day at least.”

“I’ll try, but it all depends on how much work I have.. I have a feeling it’s going to be a lot like last semester,” he says, bring his head up, meeting Louis’ stare.

His eyes don’t look as blue as they usually are. They look more like a light shade of gray now.

Harry disregards the look in Louis’ eyes because all he’s thinking is: _Why hasn’t he made a move yet? I know he likes me… or at least I think he does…_

-

After Harry leaves and Louis closes the door, he turns around, resting his back against the door, a tear trickles down his cheek.

He knows things won’t be the same, how they were over the past month. He’s hardly going to see Harry or talk to him, or anything.

He knows Harry will be holed up in his apartment doing the loads and loads of schoolwork his professors give him. Projects. Studying. You name it. It seems as though once Harry is done with one project he’s on to another; or has some huge exam he needs to study for.

“I just need to accept it for what it is. I’m not gonna see much of him for a few more months…” he says to himself.

-

 _If he really likes me then why hasn’t he made a move? Does he even like me? I mean I know he’s really friendly and loves spending time together but… that doesn’t mean anything… besides, why would he like me? Why would anyone want to be with me? I’m nothing special…_ Harry thinks.

-

It’s been two weeks since the semester started.

Harry has hardly texted Louis, or replied to Louis’ many texts. Using the excuse that he’s too busy or forgot to reply. Which is true… sometimes; but others, not so much.

Sometimes he ignores Louis. Shuts off his phone. Puts it on silent. Puts his phone back in his room if he’s out watching tv, _out of sight out of mind_.

‘you busy?’ the text reads.

‘yeah :/ working on a project that’s due tomorrow…’ he replies; as he’s watching re-runs of _FRIENDS_.

‘oh… ok.. :(’

-

“I feel like he’s pushing me away, Zayn. Like, I know last semester he was really busy, but now… I don’t know. I could be wrong but..” Louis says, lying in bed.

“Have you tried going down to his room? Asking in person rather than over the phone?”

“Yeah, and I’ve basically gotten the same responses. ‘ _I’m working on a project. I got a huge test to study for. I’m sleep deprived._ ’ It just seems a lot worse this semester, ya know?” Louis’ voice cracks.

“Louis don’t… don’t cry. I’m sure he’s just overloaded with schoolwork,” Zayn says in a comforting voice.

“But it seems like he’s avoiding me, Zayn. I used to still bump into him on the elevator, but now I never see him.. and rarely ever hear from him,” he cries.

“Just give it some time, Louis. Wait for spring break, I’m sure he’ll come around, and if not, he’ll be done in a few months.”

“I’ll try,” he sniffles. “But.. it just hurts so much, Zayn!” he sobs.

-

It’s nearly Valentine’s Day and Harry has practically cut Louis out altogether. No texts. No calls. No nothing.

Louis has spent the past week in his room. Ordering pizza or Chinese. Crying himself to sleep almost every night.

 _Why is he doing this? Why is he ignoring me?_ He cries.

-

“Are you and Louis spending Valentine’s Day together?” Niall asks.

“No. I’ve got too much schoolwork to do.”

“Bullshit. I’ve been to your place since school started and it doesn’t look like you have a ton of work outside of class,” he pauses. “What’s going on, Harry?”

“Nothing…” he mumbles.

“Yeah, right _nothing_.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Niall,” Harry says sternly.

He hears Niall yell at the tv, over the phone. Football is on so of course Niall has to multitask so he can watch the match _and_ talk on the phone.

“Harry… what’s been going on with you lately? Huh? Why have you been ignoring Louis?”

“Jesus, Niall! Why can’t you let it go? There’s nothing to talk about!”

“Harry!”

“Fine!” he sighs. “I just don’t see how he, or anybody, could love me, alright? Or why they would love me?”

“Harry..” Niall says sympathetically.

“Niall, don’t. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“He does love you. Louis does love you, Harry. Why can’t you see that?”

“Maybe as a friend. And only as a friend. If he really did like me then why hasn’t he made a move yet? Said anything to me?”

Niall is quiet.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I don’t know what his reason is, but that shouldn’t stop you. You make the first move…”

“I’m not confident like you are, or like Louis is,” Harry interrupts. “I can’t.”

“Yes. You can.” He sighs. “Look. You love him, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s Valentine’s Day today, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Then. Go. Tell. Him!”

“No, Niall. I can’t. How many times are we going to go over this?”

Niall groans.

“You’re so stubborn sometimes, Harry.”

-

Zayn and Liam know how upset Louis has been lately. So for Valentine’s Day they decide to take him to the local bar to try and get his mind off things. And to get him out since he’s been sort of a hobbit these past few weeks.

“Louis?” Zayn calls, walking into Louis’ apartment.  
“What do you want?” Louis cries from his bedroom.

Zayn goes to sit next to Louis on his bed, rubbing his back to calm him down.

“Aww, babe, come on. It’s not all that bad,” he says.

“Easy for you to say,” Louis sniffles. “You _have_ a Valentine. You’re not alone..”

“You don’t need a man to be happy today. It’s just one day. One, ordinary day. Come on. What’s say you get dressed and Liam and I will treat you too some drinks down at the bar?” he says cheerfully.

“No. I’d rather stay in here. Besides, I wouldn’t wanna ruin your night.”

“You wouldn’t be ruining our night. You’d be making it better,” Liam adds.

Zayn shoots him a glare, but he knows Liam’s only trying to make Louis feel better.

“Come on. I’ll help you get dressed,” Zayn says.

Liam grabs Louis a pair of clean sweatpants and a t-shirt. It’s one of Harry’s t-shirts – Harry lent it to him after he spilt a glass of water on himself one night – but Liam doesn’t know that. Once he hands it to Louis, Louis throws in on the ground and curls in on himself.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Liam mumbles. “I’m sorry, Louis, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay, Liam. Just find him another shirt,” Zayn says.

“How’s this one?” he asks Zayn.

“I think that one’s safe.”

“Alright, Louis, up you go,” Zayn says, standing Louis up.

“I just wanna stay inside,” Louis groans.  
“It’s not good for you. You need to get out,” Liam says.

-

They get down to the bar, it’s almost 10:30 at night.

They get Louis a beer.

“Here’s to the three amigos!” Liam cheers.

_Clinkclink_

Louis seems to have cheer up a bit, but not much. It must just be the alcohol.

-

It’s almost midnight now. The three boys are standing around a table.

Louis is a little tipsy, but he starts crying again.

“Shhh, Louis,” Zayn says, rubbing Louis’ back, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“No,” sniffle, “it’s not. This stupid day is always so hard for me. You know how many breakups I’ve had. None of them ever ended nicely, or as nicely as a breakup can end… _ever._ ”

“I know, love. I know. But I know you’ll find the right person, I know he’s out there, waiting for you,” Zayn says.

“You don’t understand. I love Harry,” he cries.

Liam and Zayn both look at each other, knowingly.

“We know you do,” Liam adds.

“He’s all I want… all I’ve been looking for. I want nothing more than to be with him… especially today,” he sobs.

“So go tell him!” Liam says.

“We know he feels the same way about you, Louis,” Zayn adds.

“How do you know?” Louis asks.

“Dude, come on. We’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Zayn says.

“Like you’re the only thing he sees,” Liam adds.

“And we’ve seen the way you two act when you’re together.”

“You two belong together,” Liam says.

There’s a silence between them, only being filled with the sound of Louis blowing his nose, and the sound of glasses clinking and people talking in the background.

“So, I should go tell him how I feel?” Louis asks.

Liam and Zayn both shout “Yes!” in unison.

“How do I even start something like that?”

“‘I love you. I have since the day we met’?” Liam says.

“We know he loves you too, Louis,” Zayn adds.

“I’m not even sure he’ll be home,” Louis says. “He may have gone out with Niall.”

“Text him,” Zayn offers.

Louis pulls out his phone, ‘hey.. you home??’ He hovers over the send button for a second before hitting it.

Five minutes later…

No answer.

“He’s not responding.”

“Demand that you have something important to tell him and that it’s urgent. Be assertive,” Liam tells him.

‘Harry answer me! it’s important!’ he doesn’t hesitate to send this one.

A couple minutes later…

‘yeah’ is all Harry says. But at least he responded.

“He’s home,” Louis says.

“Go! Go tell him right now!” Liam shouts.

“I—“

“Louis, go!” Zayn encourages. “We’ll be right here if it doesn’t work out. But believe me, it will work out.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asks.

“A hundred percent sure,” Zayn tells him. “Now go!”

Louis is out the door in a heartbeat.

Luckily the bar they were at is just a few block away from Louis’ apartment complex.

He’s running full speed.

He runs in the main doors and bypasses the elevator. _There’s no time to wait for it_ , he thinks.

He bolts up three flights of stairs to his and Harry’s floors and races down the hallway to Harry’s door.

He pounds on Harry’s door continuously until Harry opens it.

“What?” he asks harshly.

Louis freezes.

He doesn’t know what to do; or what to say.

He stands there for a minute.

“What?” Harry repeats.

Then he does it.

He doesn’t think about it.

He just does it.

He throws himself at Harry, almost knocking themselves over. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, smashing their mouths together.

He’s finally kissing Harry.

What he’s been wanting to do ever since they first met.

When he pulls away, he stares at Harry, waiting for him to say something.

Harry just stands there.. shocked.

_Awkward silence._

“What—what what that for?” Harry finally says.

“I love you, Harry. I’ve loved you ever since I met you. And I know this seems cliché since it’s Valentine’s Day but I just had to—“

Harry pulls Louis back in, pressing his lips to Louis’.

“I’ve felt the same about you. Ever since I first moved in and saw you,” Harry says when he breaks away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was too shy… and I found it hard to believe that someone like you could love someone like me” he says, dropping his head. “Wait, why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for so long but… I’ve had a lot of bad breakups and ruined a lot of friendships, I didn’t wanna take the risk of ruining our friendship.”

Harry pulls Louis back in and kisses him properly – slowly and passionately.

But it doesn’t take long for things to heat up.

And before Louis knows it, he’s being picked up and carried back to Harry’s bedroom, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist.

Harry sits down on the bed first, then lays down as Louis crawls on top of him.

Louis slides his hand down and starts palming the outside of Harry’s pants, getting him hard.

“I need you… I need you inside me, Lou,” Harry groans, body writhing under Louis’ touch.

Louis rips off his pants and Harry’s pants and starts working him open. Sliding one finger in at a time.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Harry moans.

Louis slides his fingers out and lube up his cock. He lines up with Harry’s hole and slowly pushes in.

“Ahh, fuck!” Harry calls out.

“You like that?” Louis says.

“Mhmm, yeah,” he moans.

Louis starts off slow, taking his time with Harry.

“More, Lou. I need more,” Harry begs.

Louis finds his rhythm. Pushing harder into Harry with each thrust, hitting Harry’s prostate, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

Harry’s panting faster now, fists clenching the sheets, his curls wet and clinging to his face, his face flushed pink and glistening with sweat.

“Lou, I’m.. I’m close,” he moans.

Louis takes Harry’s cock in his hand, pumping his hands up and down Harry’s length.

Harry comes. Jizzing onto his stomach.

Louis starts panting, thrusting faster. It doesn’t take long till he comes, filling Harry up.

Louis lays down beside Harry, one arm lazily draped over Harry’s chest.

“That was… amazing,” Harry says. “That was so much better than I had imagined.”

Louis giggles, “Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” he says, placing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“I love you,” Harry says.

“I love you, too.”

Harry leans in to kiss Louis, one of his hands cradling Louis’ face.

They lay there, sticky with come and sweat, but neither of them wants to move. This night was perfect. They don’t want it to ever end; and eventually they drift off to sleep.

-

“Good morning, love,” Louis says, walking into the kitchen wearing one of Harry’s t-shirts.

“Morning. Here, I’ve made you a cup of tea,” Harry says, handing Louis the mug.

Louis goes to where Harry is sitting at the table and sits down in his lap, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I was thinking, should we call the boys over for a celebratory dinner?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, definitely. Here I’ll text Zayn and tell him and Liam to be here at six.”

“I’ll give Niall a ring.”

-

That night, Harry and Louis are all over each other – sitting in each other’s laps, cuddling up on the couch, kissing or touching each other whenever they can.

“So I see you guys worked things out,” Liam says, a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Louis blushes.

Harry kisses his cheek.

They tell Zayn, Liam, and Niall about what happened, because those boys are extremely nosy and love to know every, single detail.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Niall says. “Now we don’t have to smack you guys for being so clueless.”

A roar of laughter fills the room.

“Oh, Louis. There’s one thing I wanted to talk to you about,” Harry says.

“What is it, love?” Louis asks.

“I was going to ask you in private but seeing as these three need to know everything that goes on between us, might as well do it now. Besides, I think I already know what you’re gonna say,” he smirks.

“Well…?”

“Well, I was going to see how you felt about us moving in together.”

Louis ponders it for a moment.

“Hmm.. let me think about that…” he says, stroking his imaginary beard.

A hint of worry and doubt in Harry’s eyes. He’s certain Louis will say yes, but the thought of things going too fast, that he’s rushing into it, is still there.

“Yes! Absolutely!” Louis cheers, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck.

The rest of their night consists of a lot of laughs, a game of monopoly, and Harry and Louis being the cutest couple ever.

THE END

 

 


End file.
